John Munoz
John Munoz is a friend to the Watterson family and the boyfriend/future husband of Skye Watterson. Appearance John is a 16-year-old rooster. He wears a black shirt with the image of a skull on the front and gray cargo shorts. As an adult, his attire consists of a plain black shirt with gray pants. History When he was a toddler boy, John watched his parents die in a car crash. Due to this, he was taken into an orphanage until a human man named Justin Munoz adopted him when he was four. Witnessing the car crash caused John severe trauma. After the incident, he committed several heinous acts, which he recorded in a journal. For this reason, he turned into a good-natured teen. John became friends with the Watterson children when he moved to Elmore. He met his future girlfriend and wife, Skye Watterson, in kindergarten. They became a couple near Valentine's Day of one year. Personality John used to be a troubled kid after his parents died in a car accident before his eyes. The resulting trauma made him do terrible things as a young child. He eventually resolved this issue and became very nice for a teenager. John is shown to get quite nervous when girls, except Skye, flirt with him. He is also shown to dislike his butt, claiming that it's "so big". John is also a vegetarian, or herbivores which he prefers to be called. He feels that it is wrong to eat other animals, namely because he and some of his friends ARE animals. His favorite food is chicken feed. Relationships Justin Munoz Justin adopted John when John was four, so he loves Justin like a father very much. Raven Munoz Raven is John's aunt. John tends to treat Raven as more of a mother figure rather than an aunt. Samuel Thompson John is shown to love Samuel like a father as well. Samuel is shown to try and teach John how to me a "real man" much to the annoyance of Justin and his sister Raven. Skye Watterson Skye is John's girlfriend. These two met in kindergarten, and it was love at first sight. Skye was too nervous to express her feelings to John until one day, she thought John was in love with someone else after catching him kissing a female rooster. This made Skye very upset until it was later revealed that John never loved the rooster; she had just wanted him to "be her Valentine." After that, Skye finally admitted that she loved John, and the two officially became a couple. Years later, John and Skye married. They had a daughter, Mackenzie Munoz, who had her dad's beak and her mom's hair. Marissa Watterson Before becoming Andy Creeper's girlfriend, Marissa had a crush on John. She claimed that reading in his journal about all the bad things that he had done "turned her on". Marissa even showed John her breasts, which he found creepy. Even after Andy became Marissa's boyfriend, she still continues to seduce John. It seems even worse, considering that Andy is somewhat aware of this. Beverly Creeper Beverly is Andy Creeper's sister. Beverly is shown to have a crush on John as well. It's currently unknown why she's in love with John, but it seems like she'll do anything to get John to be hers. John and Skye say that Beverly is "just like Marissa." Carbon Watterson John and Carbon are shown to be pretty close friends, as they are almost always hanging out together with their girlfriends. However, they can be enemies at times due to Carbon constantly pranking him and Skye. Jackson Watterson He and Jackson are pretty close as well, though they don't hang out very often. Jackson approves of John's relationship with Skye, as he gave Skye thumbs up when he saw her hugging John. However, John can get a bit angered by Jackson, as Jackson always manages to beat John at a game of Street Fighter; plus, he bribed John and Skye twenty dollars not to tell Gumball and Carrie that they were a couple. Carine Watterson Carine's relationship with John was rather unknown, though he had flirted with Carine a couple times before becoming Skye's boyfriend. Now, it seems to be the other way around, which confuses John a bit since he knows about Carine's hatred towards males. Category:Friends Category:Love Interests/Spouses